The present invention relates to implants to be introduced into the bodies of living beings, as well as to tools and methods utilized in connection with the introduction of such implants.
Although it is known to introduce into the body of a living being, such as a human being, artificial implants such as valves for reversibly interrupting the flow of a fluid in a tubular body organ, one of the most serious problems encountered in connection with such implants is that of securely maintaining the implant at the desired location in the body cavity. Because the implant is located in a body of living tissue, particular problems are encountered because while it is essential to secure the implant in the body of living tissue, at the same time it is necessary for nourishment to reach the living tissue, and living tissue has the property of adapting itself to forces which it encounters in such a way that peculiar problems are encountered in the securing of an implant in the interior of a body cavity. Furthermore, problems are encountered in connection with securely mounting an implant of this type in such a way that the flow of a body fluid can be reliably controlled. For example, in the case of a valve, it is essential to secure the valve in the body cavity in such a way that fluid cannot flow along the exterior of the valve, thus defeating the purpose of the valve.
Moreover, the physicians and surgeons who introduce the implant must have a considerable amount of skill in order to securely situate the implant at the desired location in a reliable manner according to conventional techniques. This required skill is relatively rare, so that with many surgeons the implant is situated in a body cavity without the assurance of a reliable securement of the implant.